Compatibility Patches
Some mods require a compatibility patch to ensure that they will not cause problems for Legacy in your game. All are found in the Legacy of the Dragonborn Patch Collection installer, Optional Mod Patches for Legacy installer or in the other file sections on . A lot of the compatibility patches are by third party authors. Solitude support by Captain Swoop and TheFirstEnd *Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and the city. by Arthmoor *Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and Open Cities. Requires a new save on initial install. by GrandDukeAdense *Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and the city. by Zuzmoo *Allows the Solitude Public Bathouse mod to play nice with Legacy. by reindeer51, captainswoop and brytag *Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and the city. by Urtho *Allows the Solitude Skyway mod to play nice with Legacy. by Aplestormy *Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and the city. by reindeer51 and captainswoop *Provides navmesh and static support for the museum and the city. Overhaul systems by ___ *Integrates the museum with Skyrim Redone. Patch by SirJesto. by The Requiem Dungeon Masters *Requiem patch for Legacy. Supplied by Rylasasin by T3nd0 *Integrates the museum with Skyrim Redone. by dAb *Integrates Legacy with YASH (Yet Another Skyrim Hardcore mod). Patch by SirJesto. Texture-altering mods by Gutmaw *Snazzy Furniture and Clutter Overhaul patch for LOTD. Patch by Gutmaw. by Sette *Compatibility patch for The Men of Winter mod. Patch by SirJesto. Interior-altering mods by SetteLisette *Patch for "Palaces and Castles Enhanced" mod. Patch by SetteLisette. by iWilliBlecha *Compatibility for the Legacy and The Useless Shop and Interior Overhaul. Patch by Squeetsuib. Landscape-altering mods by ____ *Compatibility for Legacy and Enhanced Landscapes. Patch by Drenaldo. by missjennabee *Compatibility patch for ETaC and Legacy. Patch by blueraga. by EagleBirdman *Patch ensures compatibility between "Realistic Solitude Arch" mod and Legacy. Patch supplied by rccarlson. Quest-altering mods by AndrealphusVIII and TheBxushis *Allows you to create a replica of Aegisbane if you decide to return it to Torbjorn with this mod. Patch by SkyLover264. by Arthmoor *Allows Cutting Room Floor to work properly with Legacy. Patch by Ishara Meradin, Mebantiza and SirJesto. by Mordivier *This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Dark Brotherhood for Good Guys. Patch by SirJesto. by aluckymuse *This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Dark Brotherhood Reborn. Patch by SirJesto. by SkyLover264 and Kelsenellenelvian *Compatibility for the artifact spawns and the Dwemer schematics. Patch by SkyLover264. by DreamKing *Ensures Legacy's Keywords for notes are carried forward as well as BCS texture for Kodlak's Journal. Patch by SirJesto. by Kevin Kidder *Allows you to create a replica of Molag Baal's Mace even if you don't receive it using this mod. Patch by SkyLover264. by SkyLover264 *Patch for Miscellaneous Quests as Miscellaneous Quests. Patch by SkyLover264. Quest/follower mods And the Realms of Daedra by ThirteenOranges *Compatibility for Legacy and the And the Realms of Daedra mod. Patch by SirJesto. by razorkid1 *This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Beyond Reach. Patch by SirJesto. by Mike Hancho *Fixes a conflict with a Stormcloak/Imperial camp and Legacy's Field Station #1. Patch by orian34. by John Jarvis and Christine Slagman *Maintains compatibility with Sofia follower mod by fixing being trapped under Dragonreach Dungeon. Patch by SirJesto. Item/creature-altering mods by sevencardz, CyborgArmGun and KrittaKitty *Ensures Legacy's version of Frost's ownership papers are carried forward. This patch is not necessary if you load Legacy after Immersive Horses. Patch by SirJesto. by Zim *Patch ensures compatibility between Legacy and Improved Artifacts Collection (Complete). Patch by SirJesto. by Kelsenellenelvian *Addresses an incompatibility with Legacy and LSC regarding Madras and the Advanced Crossbow knowledge. Patch by SkyLover264. by Kelsenellenelvian *Patch for "Proper Crossbow Integration" mod. Supplied by SkyLover264. Edited by SirJesto. by Neovalen *This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Skyrim Coin Replacer Redux. Patch by SirJesto. by hidconsp *Ensures compatibility between Legacy and Utter Uniques Upgrade. Patch by SirJesto. by Zim *Compatibility for Legacy and Zim's Immersive Artifacts mod. Patch by SirJesto. Gameplay-altering mods by Robbie *Compatibility for Legacy and the Dynamic Dungeon Loot mod. Patch by SirJesto. by lazygecko *Ensures compatibility between Legacy and Immersive Sounds Compendium. Patch by SirJesto. by Ro84 *This file ensures compatibility between Legacy and Realistic Needs and Diseases. Patch by SirJesto. Made for the version of RND found HERE only http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/75876/? by Kelsenellenelvian Non-Automatic Skill Books provides a version for Legacy now, removing the need of a patch as it is a single .esp *Removes the auto skill point gain for the Lost Library books integrated into Legacy. Patch by SirJesto. Book Covers Skyrim compatibility patches (Only for OTHER mods that require a BCS patch) Legacy contains Book Covers Skyrim and Book Covers Skyrim Lost Library in their entirety. You do not need and should not load them in addition to Legacy. These patches are conversion of official Book Covers Skyrim patches for OTHER mods. So if you use Read Books Aloud for example, you must have a Book Covers Skyrim patch which allow the book to be read aloud and have the new artwork. Since the official patches require the original plugin, they do not work with legacy, which is why these conversions have been made. by Kevkas by eclips3 by elGrecoLoco by CDCooley by gsmc by T3ndOs by Dryblood by Chesko and Sjors Boomschors by IronDusk33 by Rezel by kryptopyr by Daiyus No patch required by BluePianoTwo *Legacy self-patches to ensure compatibility. by BluePianoTwo *Legacy self-patches to ensure compatibility. by BluePianoTwo *Legacy self-patches to ensure compatibility. by JKrojmal *Legacy self-patches to ensure compatibility. by JKrojmal *Legacy self-patches to ensure compatibility. _________________________________________________________________ Category:Extra